Nightmares
by Lovemeaviva
Summary: Ninjago/Matched/Hunger Games. Lloyd's just turned fifteen, and Skailar 24. Both of them, are being matched. The Divine Games are coming too. But when something happens to Lord Garmadon, the leader of their country, they are moved. Taken from the capitol, to District Twelve. The family quickly makes enemies, and for once, the too are in the pool for the Reaping.


I watch as Nya tugs at her blue velvet dress. She is so nervous. But she should be. Today is our 'Match Day'. And tomorrow, is the Reaping of the Divine Games. Matching was started about fifty years ago. When the world was focused on technology more than anything else. War, sickness, danger, terrorism, crime it all wasn't cared about anymore, so some guy named Leangelo started the match system. It's goal is to match people who are both compatible, and who will make strong future generations. Even the Serpentine take part in this event. "Nya, stop being so nervous." I whisper to her.

"How can I not be nervous Skailar! I'm about to be matched, and it's terrifying. I don't know who I will be matched to, and tomorrow is the Reaping!" She rubbed the fabric of her dress between her pointer finger, and her thumb.

"Alright. I'll give you that. But you might know who you'll be matched to."

"Skailar, that's rare! The last time someone in the same city were matched was like thirty years ago!"

"I know, I know. But you might still." I say staring out the window of the air train. These things are so fast, and you can move so easily. Technology is still needed, but not over used.

"Do you have an artifact?" Nya asks.

She should know the answer. Yes I do. It was passed from my great grandma, to my grandma, to my mother, then to me. It's a locket. It holds my tablets. There are three. A yellow one, it helps with stress and calms you down, a green one, helps you survive in some types of disasters, calms you down, and there's a black one. I don't know what it does, because almost no one uses them. Some think it's a suicide tablet, but I doubt it. My father would never design something so extremely cruel. Rumor says though, that the black tablet, kills you less than ten minutes after you take it.

My little brother sighs beside me in his chair. "They need to hurry! Just sitting here is killing me!" he said his voice full of impatience.

I giggle quietly. "Calm down Lloyd." I whisper.

He rolls his eyes impatiently, and looks away. "Were's your father?" Misako asks.

"I don't know! He's really busy you know. He's the president of all Nyiea. He's probably on his way." I say reassuringly.

"I hope so." Lloyd whispers.

Recently, bandits, rebels, ninja and samurai, have been trying to take my father out. I pray silently to the First Spinjistzu Master that they weren't successful at the given moment. Anyway, I sit anxiously waiting for my matching, and Nya's nerves to be settled. I want so desperately to eat the food that's been placed in front of me, but refuse it. I'm much too nervous, and if I ate any of the food, it would come back up. No doubt about it. "They need to hurry! Sitting here is just killing me!" Lloyd says impatiently.

"We've heard." I say with a light, quiet giggle. He is nine years younger than I am, Lloyd is, but he can be matched now. He's fifteen. Any day after you turn fifteen, you can be matched. I am twenty-four. I've waited a while to be matched. "Calm down! Dad is going to be here. I know it."

"Welcome!" A voice finally rang out through the auditorium my family sat in. "We welcome you here for the Fifty-first Matching ceremony!" The man who announced, was a tall, black-haired, and he was dressed nicely (Like you should be in the Capitol.) "We are here to present the spouses of approximately two hundred males and females combined!" it was an impressive number. Usually it was much, much less than this. Maybe seventy guys, and girls combined. Tonight obviously was not the case. "Let us begin with the A-last named." This included Nya. Nya M. Ause.

The night dragged on, but I paid attention to my friend's names. "Nya Mural Ause! We are pleased to present your match!" Nya quickly stood, and saw the tall, muscular black-haired man on the opposite screen. He was hansom! "Your match, is Cole Julius Brookstone!"

Nya's eyes shimmered, as did the man on the other side of the screen. Next, was Alysia Alura Avine. "Alysia Alura Avine! We are pleased to present your match!" Simmering onto the screen, was a cute, auburned-hair guy, wearing lightning blue, and his hair was slicked back, so you could see his electric gray eyes. "Your match is Jay Hemsworth Walker!

His name was enough to kill you. He was freking hot. Not even kidding. I felt a quick pang of jealousy, but quickly got over it. The names went on, and on, and on, until we finally got out of the 'As' section. Onto the 'Bs'! The 'Bs' went straight to the 'BOs' "Amelis Gregory Boa! We are pleased to present your match!" Simmering on the other side, was a pretty blonde haired girl with brown eyes, pale skin, and a beautiful face. "Your match is Avori Nyas Griess."

Next someone named 'Cyrus Borg.' not too many 'Bs' tonight I guess. I looked over, because I was supposed to know everyone in my Province. I didn't know who this was. He was easy to find, because a spotlight was shined right on him, so that the matched could see each other clearly. He had a round face, shimmering green eyes, black hair, and tan-ish skin. The only thing my mother could have killed three officials for, was that he was paralyzed. Waist down from what I could tell. "Cyrus Jay Borg! On this rare occasion! Your match is waiting for you here!" my jaw dropped. Here? As in within this building at this very second? Excitement rushed through me, maybe it was one of my friends! "Your match! Very important here in the Provence! Your match is Skailar Gray Garmadon!" that's when my heart stopped. Him?

His head flashed over to me. We shared a few moments of eye contact, before an offital brought me my micro card with everything about Cyrus on it. I stared at the silver box. "He should have chosen to be a single. We don't need any more paralyzed people." My stepmother grumbled.

"Hey!" I look at her angrily. "Maybe he didn't think too much of it. It's possible that he has another impressive trait that over comes the fact he can't walk." that shut my mom up.

On, and on and on the names went, and I spaced out soon and so did my brother. Matching Ceremonies were draggy if you got a number of over one hundred matchees. After a while, we got to Lloyd. He was very excited when his name was called. He stood up, and smiled brightly. "Lloyd Motgomery Garmadon! We are pleased to present your match!" Lloyd stood up proud and tall, while the girl on the other side of the screen, was shocked. Absolutely shocked. The girl was tall, thin, had glowing blue eyes, red hair, a square-ish face covered with cute freckles, and wore a long satin dress. "Your match is Rosaliee Avori Lancaster."

Lloyd smiled brightly, and in return, his match smiled back. An offitial carefully handed Lloyd a glittering silver box with his match's micro card. "That is all the matchees. Enjoy your evening. Good night." Yeah, the ceremony ended with Lloyd.

"Come on, let's go home. Your father will have some explaining to do." Misako said with worry.

"Don't worry. He's fine. I am sure." I said calmly.

We went home that night, and instantly, Lloyd and I grappled over who would use the HVSO3 first. I argued that I was older, and that I was here before him, and he let me go ahead and use the HV. I slid the card into a small slot two inches to the left of the HV. Cyrus appeared on the screen the moment I turned on the HV. There was a picture of his face, again with the adorable round face, black hair, green eyes, thin rimmed black glasses, broad shoulders. He was pretty cute waist up. I read everything very carefully. _'Cyrus Jay Borg was born on September 13th 2090.' _I stopped for a moment. "We have the same birth day." it wasn't often here, but it did happen. _'He's been applauded for his thinking ability, as well as a thinking stratagy. He's been awarded from Garmadon himself, and he's also been respnsible for more than one explosion.' _I giggled a little, read on, finished, and let Lloyd read. "I like him." I smiled.

"Yeah, of corse you do." Lloyd smiled.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to Misako's screaming. I put on a tank top, and jeans. An offitial was standing a few feet away, and my brother cried next to her. "What's going on?" I yawn.

Lloyd looked up at me with red eyes. "Skailar..." he said between sobs. "Dad's dead."


End file.
